Healthy, HIV-negative subjects will be recruited and screened. The results of this study will be used to determine if the subject meets eligibility requirements for participation in Phase I HIV trials of preventative vaccines or therapeutic vaccines. Educational materials on vaccines will be reviewed with and provided to subjects before enrollment into the study.